


Answers

by PerserveranceNotLOVE



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerserveranceNotLOVE/pseuds/PerserveranceNotLOVE
Summary: Your life is pretty monotonous. Until your friend Amelia introduces you to a YouTuber named Markiplier! But something feels off...





	Answers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at midnight so it's gonna be pretty crappy. Have fun kiddos!

"The stars are bright tonight."

"Not nearly bright enough to be worth taking my eyes off you..."

"That one just sounds creepy!"

"But you're smiling and blushing, aren't ya?"

I opened my eyes, feeling mildly disoriented from the odd dream. These dreams... I wish they would stop! True, they're super sweet... But I would like to get some sleep occasionally!

I sighed and sat up, stretching my arms and wincing at the rather loud pops that emit from my joints.

As I stumbled out of bed to the kitchen, I couldn't help but reminisce. It'd been four years since the accident, and my life had been monotonous and boring since. The doctors said that I didn't have any brain damage, but every time I looked at my bed built for two, I wondered if that's so true. Maybe I had an ex I forgot? Or a best friend or lover or roommate? And it wasn't even just odd feelings here and there. It was the dreams, too. A mystery man, who is the epitome of sweet and kind, dominated each dream. I forgot him every time I wake up, but when I dreamed, his voice was all about can think about. 

I shook off my thoughts and noted that whilst in lala land, I'd already downed two cups of coffee and some Pop-tarts. One shower and change of clothes later, I headed out for work.

When I got there, Amelia, who is a good friend and awesome coworker, immediately sauntered over to me and shoved her phone in my face. I peeked around it, a questioning look on my face. 

"This gorgeous YouTuber is my newest obsession," she stated proudly, "And this time, I'm gonna get you obsessed, too.

I rolled my eyes, "Amelia, I don't have time for obsessions."

She snorted, "You literally have work. Nothing else. You don't even go out on weekends with us. Soooo, it's my mission to find you something to obsess over!" 

Seeing my reluctance, she added, "Just one video ,sweetheart. If you just watch one of his videos, I'll get off your back." 

I sighed and peeked at her phone to check out the name.

Markiplier.

That name changed everything for me. From the first video I saw of him, I was obsessed. I came into his fandom when he was only 5 million strong, and for the next few years, I tracked every milestone he hit. I was there for most everything, besides the things I missed because of external reasons. Still, missing anything from him left a bad taste in my mouth for some reason, and I was determined to find out the cause.

Seven years after the accident, I got a notification for a video titled "Please..."

The first minute was pure pitch black, and I began to wonder if this was a Darkiplier vid. Finally though, the black faded into an unfamiliar scene. 

Mark stood in front of a too white backdrop, causing my heart to sink. He was dressed in a suit, one I don't think I'd ever seen before on him. His hair didn't have it's normal floofiness, and instead hung limp. Completing the picture of distress, he wore a heartbreaking expression on his face of a man who is only a bit away for being broken inside.

A disembodied voice spoke up, "Begin Trial 32."

Mark hesitates, then begins in a soft, sweet, sad tone, "It's been... It's been seven years since I've seen your eyes open of your own volition. It's been seven years since I've heard your laugh or seen your smile..."

My heart began to race.

"This is the 32nd time we've tried to pull you out. We've tried everything... They want to give up on you, sweetheart..."

Tears began streaming from my eyes. Startled, I touched them. Why...?

"Please, please, please, come back to me. I love you so much, it hurts to see you lying there like you're dead... They say you think I'm some kind of celebrity in your coma-dream. If you really care for me enough to make me a celebrity in your coma-dream, then you care enough to come back to me. Please..."

Unbidden, images began to form in my mind. 

A young man apologizing as he helped me up, fingers brushing my wrist gently.

Dark hair under moonlight, with a song crooned in a terrible accent and laughter.

A stunningly beautiful tux on an even more stunning man as he waits at the alter, eyes glued to mine in worshipful awe.

Passion.

Amusement.

Frustration.

Love.

Images swirled around and around in my brain, no end in sight. I dimly registered my phone clattering to the ground as I fell to the ground, darkness overtaking me.

The next time I awaken, I feel much more groggy than normal. Did I crash from too much caffeine again? It takes a great deal of energy and force to open my eyes even partially, and by the time I open them all the way, I'm exhausted.

Looking around, I notice that I'm in a hospital room decorated in cards and pictures. I spot a balloon in the corner with "Get better!" written on it in really bad handwriting with pink sharper and swallow a chuckle at the thought of my little sibling making that for me. My eyes finally land on the last thing -or, rather, person- in the room. Who, might I add, is latched onto my left hand rather fiercely, even in sleep. I reach across with my right hand and allow my fingers to weave through his soft hair. He relaxes under my touch, then stiffens. His head shoots up, a look of desperate hope on his face that makes my heart ache.

There's barely any time before he quickly jumps up, leaning forward to capture my lips with his own.

As I relax into the kiss and reach shaking, weak arms slowly to wrap around his neck and draw him closer, one thought echoes in my mind.

This is what I've been missing. These are all the answers I'll need.


End file.
